I Save You Because
by Kiwi-San
Summary: SasukeNaruto shonen ai !gay romance with no sex! If you don't like yaoi or shonenai, please don't review to flame it. This is just a short oneshot of SasukeNaruto


**A/N: A cute little Naruto/Sasuke one-shot. I'm not going to put it into a story, so don't ask me too. This was just something I did because I'm having a Writer's Block on The Masquerade Ball. Oh, and I've only seen up to the first test of the Chunin exams and read up to vol. 8, so I don't know much about the show and I apologize. The characters are a little OOC too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

**

* * *

**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto started to whine. "This is boring!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi currently hid in a wagon near a supposed to be empty warehouse, but a group of rouge ninjas from their own village, Village in the Hidden Leaves.

"We have to wait for Sakura's signal," muttered Kakashi. "Now, shut up Naruto." His ninja headband was pulled over his Sharigan for the time being, but he knew he would probably be using it sometime soon.

"AIEEEEE!" a high-pitched girl scream came from inside the warehouse. The three jumped and Sasuke and Naruto started to move, but Kakashi's arm stopped them. They looked up at him, confused.

"You two, stay here," muttered Kakashi. He slowly got out of the wagon, then quickly went into the building, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the wagon. Naruto sighed in frustration about being left out of the excitement of the mission.

"He wants us to make sure no one escapes," muttered Sasuke, as he kept a watchful eye out. "He doesn't want us to get hurt badly. He's like an over-protective father."

Naruto didn't say anything. He stared at the building. _'A father, huh?' _He thought. He never had a father or a mother, having lost them before he could even remember. The closet thing he ever had to a father was Iruka-sensei, but lately, he, Sasuke, and Sakura were around Kakashi a lot more. "But we've been Chunin for four years now!"

"You're starting to sound like a 12-year-old Genin, Naruto!" growled Sasuke as his eye twitched in annoyance. He really wanted to deck him, but decided to against it. He'll just take out his anger on the ninja's they were pursuing.

"I'll have you know, I turn sixteen next month!" said Naruto rather pleased with himself. He watched Sasuke roll his eyes again, but he didn't look at him. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and turned away.

"It's about time you turned sixteen. I turned seventeen two months ago and Sakura turned sixteen in March," snickered Sasuke. He loved making fun of Naruto. People might think it childish, but lately, he didn't care the way he acted around Sakura and Naruto.

"You know perfectly well that my birthday is in October!" said Naruto. He watched Sasuke smile and punched him in the arm. "I hate it when you do that!" Just as Sasuke opened up to their group, Naruto calmed down some. He was no longer the loud, annoying little boy he was four years ago. He was still a little immature, but not as much. He stopped saying 'Believe It' too because Sasuke and Sakura had threatened to beat him so bad that he'd wish for his death. That's when he realized that a Hokage had a lot more respect for himself to be caught saying that.

"Get down!" hissed Sasuke, pushing Naruto's blonde head down. One of the rouge ninjas ran out of the building. He looked around and vanished into the trees. "Come on! Follow him!" they stumbled out of the wagon and jumped into the trees after him.

"Shadow-" started Naruto, but Sasuke cut him off. "Don't show him your Jitsu until later! Don't you ever learn?" Sasuke snapped. They jumped from branch to branch, landing on one leg at a time.

"I hope Sakura's alright," muttered Naruto. Sasuke gave him the 'are-you-stupid' look. "I know Kakashi-sensei is with her, but he wasn't when she screamed."

"Knowing her, it was probably a bug or rat or something," laughed Sasuke. Naruto hit him in the arm; something he had started doing a lot lately. "You know, if you keep on hitting me, I'm going to snap." Naruto only grinned. He gave that threat a lot, but never actually went thought with it. "Why are you looking at me with that idiotic grin?"

"You tell me you're going to snap all the time, but you haven't actually went through with it," Naruto said as he nearly fell, but caught himself before he really slipped and fell.

They could see the ninja in the distance and he pulled out his daggers and ninja starts, spinning them on his index fingers. He waited until he could great aim, and threw the star. It struck the ninja in the leg, sinking into the muscle, and he fell to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke gathered around him.

"You chose the wrong village to deceive," muttered Sasuke darkly. He, too, had pulled out his daggers and stars. He twirled them around his index fingers. "What do you say, you just give up? Save us the trouble and you're the pain."

"Keh, what could a couple kids do to hurt me?" spat the ninja, pulled the star out of his leg and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and knocked the star off course with his dagger. The ninja jumped up.

"You're not even worth the effort," muttered Sasuke. He waved a hand at Naruto. "He's all yours. This would bore me to death." Sasuke jumped into a tree and watched from above. He seldom let Naruto the glory, but he decided to let him handle this weak bastard.

Grinning broadly, Naruto turned to the ninja. "Now you're really gonna wish you never betrayed our village." He made complicated hand movements. "Shadow Clone Jitsu!" ten solid clones of Naruto appeared in a coat of smoke. They charged at him, each kicking and punching wherever they could hit. Just as the real Naruto was the last to kick him, the clones disappeared.

Sasuke watched intently from above, shaking his head at Naruto's idiocy, but then his eyes widen. He body moved as quickly as he could out of the tree. His eyes never leaving the long dagger than came out of the ninja's pocket. Naruto had yet to notice it. He pulled out a long slender needle and threw it at the ninja as he pushed Naruto out of the way.

Ever since they were little, he was always saving Naruto's butt and ever since he was little, he never understood why he did. He absolutely hated Naruto up until two years ago when he realized that he'd spend most of his ninja career with the dweeb.

"Gah!" Naruto and Sasuke rolled away. The dagger went through Sasuke's arm instead of Naruto's gut. "I can't believe you didn't see that, you big loser." He hadn't noticed the way they had landed. He was too focused on getting the dagger out of his arm without causing anymore damage to the muscle. Naruto was laying on his back in the dirt and Sasuke currently straddled him. His mind was intent on getting the dagger out of his arm that he didn't noticed Naruto blushing profusely.

"Um…erm…" stammered Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to him.

Just as Sasuke pulled out the dagger, Naruto saw the rouge ninja run at them, Sasuke's needle in hand. Naruto sat up and rolled him and Sasuke out of harm's way. Now Sasuke was on the ground and Naruto was straddling him, but they had no time to be embarrassed. Naruto leaned forward, so he was on his hands and knees, his face extremely close to Sasuke's. That's not what Naruto had in mind though, even if his face was red. He brought his legs up and kicked the ninja in the stomach. Naruto landed on his feet, giving Sasuke a chance to throw another needle at the man's neck, killing him. Tracker ninjas came a few moments later and immediately started to work on the dead body.

Without a word to each other, they quietly made their way back to the warehouse. They each had a slight pink tinge to their cheeks.

* * *

"Where the hell were you two?" yelled Sakura, once Sasuke and Naruto showed up. They were too late. Kakashi had already beaten the ninja's and the track ninjas were already working on the bodies.

"Kakashi-sensei was the one who told us to stay!" yelled Naruto, thoroughly pissed that he missed all the real action. He stuffed his hands in his pockets like a little kid that didn't get his way.

Sakura punched him in the head. "Stop acting like a little kid!" she yelled. Kakashi chuckled behind them. "It's not funny Kakashi –sensei! He needs to grow up!"

Kakashi chuckled again, shaking his head. "I have to go report this, see you all later," he said as he vanished. Sakura calmed down. Naruto's temper went down and Sasuke just kept on walking in front of them, silent. Naruto glanced at him, then back to the ground.

"See you two later," said Sasuke as he turned on his street. He raised his hand in the air, signaling a good-bye. Naruto and Sakura waved good-bye to him. Once they got a block from Sasuke's, Sakura started to talk again.

"He was awfully quiet," muttered Sakura. She started to bite her fingernail. "It felt like when we first met. When we were Genin. It was a little unnerving." She looked up at Naruto, seeing his thought-filled expression. She frowned. It wasn't like Naruto to think about something serious like that. "Naruto?

Naruto shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry. I was just thinking." He watched her grin and pointed a finger at her. "I know what you're going to say, so don't." They reached his street. "I'll see you," he said as he walked away, leaving a very curious Sakura on the corner.

'_Something happened,'_ thought Sakura as she headed home. _'Something happened to make them way too serious for my liking.'_ She shuddered and shook her head. _'It was creepy to see Naruto so serious! That boy's never serious! I felt a big change in the air. Something's going to happen.' _Sakura smiled. _'Whether it be good or bad, I'll make sure to help out anyway I could. They're like my brothers. I can't let them look so depressed or sad or confused!' _With her new goal in mind, Sakura went inside her house and into her room.

* * *

Sasuke dug into his pocket for his key and unlocked his door. Walking into a dark and quiet house, he put his keys on the bookshelf near the door and turned on the light. He had always lived alone, like Naruto. His older brother destroyed his whole clan.

He was used to it though, but he was jealous when Sakura invited him and Naruto over to practice or something. He was jealous to see her mother make them snacks and her dad would show them different techniques.

He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Ever since two years ago, he had started to see Naruto in a new light, like his equal. Despite that, his body still moved to save Naruto when he was going to get hurt. He never really understood, but could he have a crush on his blonde-hair comrade? Sasuke shook his head. That was impossible. He could possibly have a crush on that loser.

'_I think I might have worried Sakura though,'_ thought Sasuke as he drank his tea. _'I was lost in thought on the way home. I bet Naruto worried her too. He was abnormally quiet…he must have been thinking about what happened today like I was.'_ "Argh! This is going to eat at me until I figure out what happened today!" he grabbed his coat and wandered to Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto got to his house and immediately changed into his pajamas. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of instant ramen. He set some water to boil and started to read one of his ninja scrolls. Once the water was boiling, he poured it into the ramen bowl and let it sit for a while. He sat down at his little table and started to read the scroll again.

He was in the middle of eating his ramen when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he put down his chopsticks and got up to open the door. Sasuke pushed past Naruto just as he opened the door.

"Yes Sasuke, you can come in, thanks for asking," muttered Naruto as he closed the door. He sat back down at his chair. "What's up?" he asked through a mouth full of ramen. "It's not like you to come here when it's dark. Actually, it's not like you to come here by yourself."

"After the fight with Haku, four years ago, I've saved your butt countless times," Sasuke sat down cross-legged on the floor. Naruto raised a brow at him in confusion. "I unconsciously moved to save you, even if I got hurt in the process. I don't even know why…"

"Because I'm your comrade, right? I'd save you if you needed it more often, but you don't," shrugged Naruto and drank the juice of the ramen and threw the bowl away. He sat in front of Sasuke. "Is that what you wanted? It could have waited until tomorrow."

"That's what I thought too," muttered Sasuke. His cheeks turned a very light pink that was shielded by the dull light in the room. Naruto stared at him. "But today, in the forest, something happened. I never even dreamed that the thought would cross my mind." He laughed out loud and got up. "I don't even know what I'm doing here." He turned and headed for the door.

Naruto got up. "Wait!" he said before his foot caught the rug and he slipped. Sasuke turned just as he slipped. They crashed and landed on the couch. Naruto and Sasuke's cheeks were pink, embarrassed on the landing. If someone were to rudely barge through Naruto's door, they would have seen Naruto laying on Sasuke. "S-Sorry," muttered Naruto. He pushed himself up, but Sasuke grabbed his arms. "S-Sasuke?"

"The reason I always end up saving your butt is because," his eyes and face were as calm as ever, but Naruto could feel the fast beating of Sasuke's heart. Naruto stared at him, his face as red as possible, "because…I love you." Naruto gasped. Did he hear him right?

Naruto laughed nervously. "Just wait until Sakura and Ino find out that you're gay." Sasuke shrugged. "Hinata will be disappointed too."

"You mean-" Naruto nodded and leaned in for the kiss. It was gentle, but passionate; love and just a hint of lust. "Let's keep this a secret. For now, we don't know how people will react."

"Our dirty little secret," smirked Naruto.

"Our dirty little secret," repeated Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think of it. It's not very good, but it came to me in a dream…kinda. I just added details and changed a lot of it around. Don't hurt me, I haven't gotten that far into the anime or manga. I wanted to try my hand at shonen-ai and it seems like I'm not very good at this. I'm not putting it into a story. IMIGHT (though the chance is very small)in the future, but not anytime soon. So for now, use your imagination.**

**Well, Until Next Time  
****This is Kiwi-san  
****Over and Out**


End file.
